Talk:Infernal Machine
This page is really unclear. For example, it says that the portal opened by a machine is random at level 60, does that mean it isn't at level 70? if so, how do machines correlate with which bosses you have to fight? There are a few others, but that is the main problem here, if someone who knows the answer could clean it up, that would be great. :It's a consequence of the two articles split apart: Hellfire Ring and this one. Will fix them. Thank you for the note! Pryamus (talk) 21:15, September 27, 2015 (UTC) Wingsday (talk) 21:12, September 27, 2015 (UTC)Wingsday Question Are these machines still named as what they are? Went to find out which machine I'm missing and the ones I have are named different (Fright, Regert, Terror). Don't know if it's been updated recently, or if the console versions are just named different. Kitballard64 (talk) 17:25, January 28, 2016 (UTC) :Console version did not get this update yet. I myself don't have a console, so I can't really add this info by myself. Still, you are welcome to contribute to the section "Console". I've been thinking for some time to add it, but I am lazy (ye, says the guy who single-handedly created 600 unique monster pages). Pryamus (talk) 17:29, January 28, 2016 (UTC) :UPD: You were right, not just consoles, it was a ninja patch. Pryamus (talk) 17:46, January 28, 2016 (UTC) :::Thanks for checking. Being one without a proper Pc to play this (much less the internet), I figured it'd be easier to ask the PC crew about them. Figured som'in was outa place when the names didn't match. Seems I was missing Act 2's XD Also my mis-typing of "Regert" lol Kitballard64 (talk) 18:00, January 28, 2016 (UTC) ::: ::::: Game info trading Noticed a "Console" section on here and was thinking of hammering out the details between the console and pc with some talk XD like, Who crafts the Ring and Amulet on the Pc version? I'll re-read the article and see if there's any other questions lol but maybe we get a talk page for what's different and what isn't, and maybe work out some of these pages' confusion. Kitballard64 (talk) 13:04, January 29, 2016 (UTC) Edit: I sware, I'm going to kill this Talk Page Editor... On the console version: why is the cellar not populating for me? I have all four crafting materials and the recipes for Hellfire Ring and Hellfire Amulet, but nowhere to open them in town. I've even looked outside the town on New Tristram Road and there's nothing there. : Are you looking in the right spot? In New Tristram (Adventure Mode), if you goto the healer dude, he's standing next to a house. Bust the door down and you'll see the area you need to use the machines in. If you still can't find it, use an AoE skill like say Ice Armor: Frozen Storm. Walking by the door will break it automatically. If need a better refference, I can provide a photo Kitballard64 (talk) 04:15, March 1, 2017 (UTC)